mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze
Blaze is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made his debut as a background character in Mortal Kombat II. He made his playable debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a hidden character, and served as the final boss of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Info Blaze made his first chronological appearance in Mortal Kombat II, visible only as a burning figure in the Pit II background, fighting Jonathan Arbuckle. Details behind his story were not known until he returned as a secret playable fighter in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, where his in-game biography screen reveals that he is an elemental that had been pursuing a quest until he had been attacked by an ancient sect. The group of holy men, described as still serving the dead Dragon King, captured Blaze using magic and bound him to the task of protecting the last Great Dragon Age. After the egg hatched, Blaze was able to resume his previous mission. The purpose of this quest, which had previously been left unexplained, was finally divulged in the subsequent release of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. It is said that Blaze had been created to oversee the strength of all of the fighters in the planets. His creator (Steven and Daegon's mother Delia) had foreseen an event when the fighters' powers would become a threat to all of existence itself. When this happened, it was Blaze's role to call out and awaken Steven and Daegon from their suspension. However, upon being freed from the egg incubation chamber, Blaze discovered that in his absence, the power and numbers of these fighters had become too great and that Daegon had already been revived. He sounded the call to awaken Steven. He then enacted the plan to bring all the fighters together into one final battle, where the actions of the two brothers would end up determining their fates and prevent Armageddon. Sensing that something evil from the Never Never Land was influencing Daegon, Blaze decided to travel there in order to find its source. In Armageddon's Konquest mode, Blaze appears confronting both Steven and Daegon after the former had defeated Scorpion. He informs the two that the quest was not going as planned, and they were not following the guidelines as they were set by his creator Delia. He transports them to Edenian Ruins, where the final battle is set to occur and where one of the brothers is destined to defeat Blaze. However, Steven first defeats Daegon, who had become corrupted due to his premature awakening. Blaze then informs Steven that the future of all the planets would then depend on the remaining brother, who needed to defeat him in Mortal Kombat to determine the fate of the rest of the fighters and the planets. The Pyramid of Argus then forms in a nearby desert with Blaze waiting atop of it for Steven to destroy him. However, Shao Kahn is the one who defeated Blaze in the end. Quotes Journal Entry Over the years, the firespark Blaze has watched over the planets, keeping guard over the Age of the Dragon King. But his new purpose is to awaken the sons of Argus so that they may begin their quest to save the other worlds from Armageddon. Trivia *Excluding stage fatalities and the Create-A-Fatality, Blaze is one of the seven characters including Daegon, Mokap, Moloch, Chameleon, Khameleon and Onaga never to receive his own finishing move. *Blaze, along with Robot Sub-Zero, D'Vorah, Xenomorph and Predator, is one of the only characters to have a very rare blood colour. In his case, it is considered to be lava. *Blaze appears in ''Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest''s mode, where he asks Shujinko to find a memory potion to remember his quest. Gallery Blaze.png|Blaze boss form. Blaze_created.png|Argus and Delia staring at Blaze. Blaze_in_Armageddon.jpg|Blaze atop of the pyramid. Blaze_essence.jpg|Blaze's essence. Blaze_blunt.jpg|Blaze smoking bong, eating pizza, playing video games, etc. Blaze_3.jpg|Blaze drawn. Blaze_2.jpg|Blaze's head. Blaze_pissed.gif|Blaze getting pissed. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Monster Category:Light Monsters Category:Fire! Category:Old Farts Category:Gods' Creations Category:Antagonists Category:Worst Enemy is Water Category:Druggies Category:Neutral Good